Mini-Kurosaki
by KnowledgeSeer
Summary: This story is about how Kurosaki gets turned into a child because of a potion. This is my first fanfic so please do not hesitate to correct me.
1. Chapter 1

**Kurosaki Mafuyu **started her day with a scream that could wake the whole world. Kurosaki quickly peeled off her pajamas and looked into the mirror. But she couldn't see herself, in fact- "Ah, what's this?!" yelled Kurosaki. "Don't tell me I shrunk!"

As the former Higashi High's banchou she couldn't afford to lose her cool. No, she couldn't.  
>Kurosaki realized that she had to go to the bathroom, fast. As she walked towards the bathroom she noticed her house looked bigger than usual. 'Of course it looks big,' thought Kurosaki, 'after all, I shrunk!'<p>

Hurriedly, she went to the bathroom and did her business. Getting out of the bathroom she looked at the clock. It was way too early to go to school but she had to do something. Kurosaki tried on her uniform but it was too big for her size.

A couple of days earlier Kurosaki was asked to babysit her 7-year old cousin, rather she was forced to, when her cousin went away the cousin had forgotten some clothes at her house.

Perhaps she could wear them? Uncertainly she went towards her cupboard and opened it. She took out the clothes and held them. She put them on, and stood on a stool in front of a mirror. She looked at her reflection.

The clothes fit perfectly, Kurosaki thought she looked cute. She stepped down and twirled. She thought of her childhood when Takaomi-kun played house with her. She chuckled, she was so addicted with soap operas at that time.

She looked at the clock and decided it was time to go out. She put on her shoes and went outside.

Arriving at school, Kurosaki waited patiently for Hayasaka to come out of the dorms. She had to tell someone about her situation.

If she told Takaomi-kun she was certain that he would just laugh and tease her at her misfortune for shrinking. Ninja was also an option but right now he would be beside the student counsel president. She sighed, the others were also fine, but the person who was the closest to her would probably be Hayasaka.

When it started getting cold she noticed someone with blonde hair walking out of the dorms.

"Hayasaka-kun~!" called out Kurosaki. Hayasaka was gleaming with a radiance called hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayasaka squainted at the person coming towards him. The voice sounded like Kurosaki but it was a kid. Hayasaka stopped the oncoming kid with his hand out of reflex.

"Hey kid, how do you know me?"

The kid looked at him with shining eyes and grimaced. "How mean Hayasaka-kun! I can't believe you would forget your best friend!."

Hayasaka looked at the kid. Sure the kid sounded and looked like Kurosaki, it couldn't be-

"Kurosaki's cousin?!" exclaimed Hayasaka. Kurosaki punched Hayasaka with her puny fists. "I am Kurosaki you idiot!"

Hayasaka blinked, "How can it be? The Kurosaki I know is not a shrimp like you, even though your silly face resembles her."

"My face is not silly!" screeched Kurosaki. "Ask me questions that Kurosaki Mafuyu would only know and I will prove to you that I'm the real Kurosaki."

Hayasaka was thinking hard when a thump on his back brought him back. He looked at the person. "Aki! Help me, this kid says that she's Kurosaki."

"Mini-Kurosaki?" Aki looked at the kid. This kid had the same aura as the former banchou.

"I am not Mini-Kurosaki!" The Mini-Kurosaki looked desperate when a voice called out.

"Hayasaka, Aki what are you doing here? You both are doing nothing suspicious are you?" "Saeki- sensei!" They both exclaimed.

Saeki noticed the kid next to Hayasaka. "What happened? Did Mafuyu eat something strange and shrink?"

Kurosaki yelped" Takaomi-kun help me! I got shrunk and these two aren't believing me."

"Find someone else to help you, I've got a staff meeting right now. See you Mafuyu," Saeki smirked and went away. 'Takaomi-kun, you bastard!' thought Kurosaki darkly.

"Um.. your cute kobun has to go somewhere so bye bye?" Aki said uncertainly.

"Don't you dare abandon me Aki!" exclaimed Hayasaka. But it was of no use.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayasaka sighed and kneeled down. Looking at Mini-Kurosaki he said "Assuming you are Kurosaki, can I do anything to help you? Kurosaki grasped his hand her eyes shining "Hayasaka-kun my friend, help me return back to my state!"

"I think the current Kurosaki is much cuter in my opinion" There was a ruffle from the trees and then a person landed in front of them.

Kurosaki and Hayasaka looked up at the person speaking to them.

"Yui, Ninja!" They both exclaimed. "Wait, since when were you here Ninja?" asked Kurosaki.

"Since the time you met Hayasaka," replied Yui nonchalantly.

"At least make your presence known Ninja, you could have helped me convince them!" yelled Kurosaki.

"It was interesting though." said Yui.

"So now, what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know, go to class maybe? We can't skip class." Hayasaka said.

"Wait! I can't go to class in this state right now, what am I supposed to do?!" asked Kurosaki desperately. But all she recieved was blank stares. "Explore, what else?" They both said.

"Explore? Ah! I could certainly use the time to investigate, nice idea Ninja, Hayasaka-kun."

When the bell for the first period rang Kurosaki was separated from the other two.

Kurosaki sighed out of loneliness and then shook her head. "This isn't the time for having such thoughts. But how did I become small? Let's see, yesterday I had sweet bun for breakfast, went to school, had Ayaben's bento for lunch and then had cup ramen for dinner..." As Kurosaki placed her thoughts together she bumped into a person.

"Ah! I am sorry!" Kurosaki quickly bent her head and noticed the guitar case. Sure enough it was Ayabe Reito but he had a weird expression on his face and was holding a broom.

"Yo Ayaben! What are you doing here? Ah...don't tell me you are skipp-"

Her eyes widened in realization but was too late. "Kurosaki! Come help me!" he exclaimed. Ayabe dragged Kurosaki to the old storage building. "So dirty, so dirty. Look at all the dust here," muttered Ayabe.

He started taking out the stuff and started dusting. "Mafu Mafu, come here and move the stuff."

Kurosaki didn't know why was she here helping Ayabe cleaning the old storage building when she had far more important things to do rather than cleaning. She wanted to escape but it was futile to escape when Ayabe was in his cleaning mode. Kurosaki sighed.

About 30 minutes passed when the old storage building was sparkling clean. Ayabe put down his wiping cloth and smiled at his work. Then he noticed Kurosaki sitting on the grass out of exhaustion.

"Huh? Kurosaki, you why are you so small?" asked Ayabe.

"Why you, you didn't notice at all!" exclaimed Kurosaki. Kurosaki explained her situation briefly to Ayabe when she noticed he was starting to look green.

"Ayaben what's wrong?" Ayabe started to sweat. He suddenly bent down and apologized to Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki! I am really sorry... I know who did it, but, well... it was-"

"Oh my, Ayabe. You apologizing to a 7-year old girl looks really suspicious" A feminine voice called out. "Oh! Isn't that girl Kurosaki-san? It seems my potion worked after all."


	4. Chapter 4

"Momoji-senpai!" Kurosaki blushed as she always did in front of beautiful girls.

"Um.. senpai?" Kurosaki hesitated, "Earlier you mentioned a potion, what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Why, Kurosaki-san, I made that potion," replied Momoji.

"If senpai made that potion," Kurosaki looked at Ayabe, "then why is Ayaben apologizing?"

"Well, that's because he helped me make it, didn't you Ayabe?"

Kurosaki was dumbfounded.

"Look Kurosaki, I didn't know what the potion was for, I am really sorry," stuttered Ayabe.

"But- I don't remember drinking it. How did I become small?"

"Well, you took my water bottle and drank it yesterday, didn't you? The potion was inside it." Ayabe looked at his feet.

"Then is there anyway to turn me back?" Kurosaki looked at Momoji inquiringly.

Momoji softened, "I am sorry Kurosaki-san but I created the potion on the whim I didn't even know what would the potion do. I didn't mean to test it on anyone, Ayabe took the bottle by mistake."

Kurosaki sat on the grass, "Ah... now what?"

Momoji felt sorry for her, "Listen Kurosaki-san, the potion's effect might go away in time, it might not be permanent."

At this Kurosaki looked up, feeling hopeful. She got up and patted her clothes and took Ayabe's hand. "Come on Ayabe, this is not the time to be idle. When first period is over let's find Haysaka and Ninja." But then suddenly Kurosaki's stomache made a loud grumbling noise.

"Ah... shoot. I forgot to eat breakfast," grumbled Kurosaki.

Ayabe brightened and took Kurosaki by her hand and went out of school.

"Ayaben where are we going?"

"To your house where else, but first let's drop by the convinience store." Ayabe looked at the 7-year old Kurosaki and chuckled.

Kurosaki noticed Ayabe looking at her, "What Ayaben?"

"It's just that you look like my younger sister Kosue," replied Ayabe.

They reached the convinience store when Ayabe asked what would Kurosaki like.

"Ah... since it's lunch... Hamburger steak with omlette~!"

They were at the counter when they ran into the school's banchou Okegawa.

Okegawa looked at them and then at Kurosaki. He blinked twice and then rubbed his eyes.

"Yo Banchou!" yelled Kurosaki. "Morse girl? Why the heck are you so short?" Okegawa asked.

"I became small because of a potion, don't I look cute Banchou?" Kurosaki replied happily.

"Why do you look so happy? Isn't it a bad thing?"

Okegawa's eyes moved to Ayabe. "Why is eyelashes with you, don't tell me you both are a married couple?!" Okegawa shouted.

"Of course not!" They both replied. "Then let me tag along," Okegawa said.

As they were walking towards Strawberry Heights Okegawa couldn't help but glare at Ayabe. Okegawa looked at the 7-year old Kurosaki. She looked the same but there was a determined glare in her eyes which made him want to pat her.


	5. Chapter 5

When they went in Ayabe quickly prepared for lunch. Kurosaki sat on the chair and patted the seat next to her.

"Banchou, what are you doing standing there, come and sit down," Kurosaki said.

"So, Morse girl, what are you planning to do now?" asked Okegawa.

"Eat Ayabe's lunch and wait. What else?" Kurosaki's feet didn't touch the floor. She swung her legs when Ayabe scolded her saying it was not good manners.

When Kurosaki finished eating " Ayaben we are done, let's go to school. They must be waiting. Banchou too."

They were about to knock on the dorm's door when the door was suddenly opened by Kawauchi. "Ah... there you are Banchou! I was looking for you. A couple of guys from Kiyama picked a fight with us. They are still there, let's go Banchou!"

Okegawa looked wary, he looked at Kurosaki. "Morse girl is this okay?"

"Sure Banchou! You should go and help them," said Kurosaki.

When Okegawa went the student councel president appeared saying that he needed Ayabe. "Miyabi-sama, you see, I-"

"Ayaben don't worry about me, go on!" With that Ayabe was also gone.

Kurosaki sighed, she was back to Phase 1. She knocked on the door but there was no reply. 'There must be no one' Kurosaki thought.

She turned back to go back to her home where she would spend her remaining time as a 7-year old kid.

As she was walking she heard a scream. She listened, the scream was woman's. She quickly ran to the sound. She stopped and saw a man harassing a woman.

Kurosaki hesitated but she saw the tears running down the woman's face. She ran to the woman and yelled " What the heck are you doing to a lady you bastard! You made her cry!"

The man looked down at the kid speaking to him. "Look at the kid, doesn't she even feel scared? Scram kid!"

Kurosaki turned to the woman and said "Onee-san, please run away." The woman nodded and ran. The man was about to stop her when Kurosaki punched him.

Even though Kurosaki was small her strength was the same. The man grabbed Kurosaki and threw her down. 'Damn it, my stamina's not so good because I'm small' thought Kurosaki.

Kurosaki was about to run away when the man grabbed her and puched her. The pain was blinding. It was too much for her body when suddenly someone grabbed the man and threw him down.

"Kurosaki are you okay?!" asked Hayasaka frantically. Kurosaki was slipping away. She couldn't see him, her face hurt so bad.

Without saying a word he hoisted her up and carried her all the way to the school.

When Kurosaki woke up she found herself in the nurse's room. The nurse opened the curtain and looked at her.

"Oh, you woke up. Good, what on were you doing Kurosaki-san?" The nurse asked.

Kurosaki just laughed when Hayasaka came in.

"Kurosaki are you all right?" asked Hayasaka.

"Don't worry Hayasaka-kun, I am fi-!" Kurosaki suddenly pulled of the cover and ran to the nearest mirror. She looked at her reflection over and over.

Kurosaki squealed of joy, she was standing in front of the mirror looking at her 15-year old body.

Hayasaka just looked at her his face portraying indifference. Kurosaki noticed the expression and frowned. "What, Hayasaka-kun? Are you not happy to see your back to normal best friend?"

Hayasaka just smiled and patted her on the head. "As I thought, you are better than your Mini-Kurosaki state."

"Hey! Don't call it that, I was pretty cute in that state." Yelled Kurosaki indignantly.

Hayasaka just laughed. 'Yup, Kurosaki looks better in her original state.' thought Hayasaka.

THE END


End file.
